Chronicles of a Masochistic Idiot Couple
by StrawberryCakeJuice
Summary: This is a collection of short chapters for an idiot couple that would've very well been canon if things had been different; Fem! Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha/Fem! Naruto Uzumaki.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, because let's be honest here people. If I created Naruto, half the things that have happened wouldn't have and I definitely wouldn't be on this site writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** This is a collection of drabbles for an idiot couple that would've very well been canon if things had been different; Fem_!_ Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha/Fem_!_ Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>Chronicles of a Masochistic Idiot Couple<p>

Chapter One

_**"I'm in love with an idiot"**_ she stated, her eyes wide in shock as her grip on the collar of her opponent's shirt loosened slightly in response to this epiphany of hers.

To think that it would only be _after_ she beat Sasuke's ass into the side of the stone Madara's face in the Valley of the End, that the Hokage-wannabe would have this startling realization. Looking at the beaten and bruised form of the young man she had chased for more than three years of her life – almost four seeing as she was now 17, being her birthday and all – Naruto couldn't control the quickening pace of her heart as her blue eyes locked with his hooded Sharinnegan.

A harsh breeze caused by the Rasengan she had ready to plow into his body for one more strike, ruffled their hair and battered clothes. Time, once again, seemed to stand still as they just stared at each other, both completely stunned by the words that left her lips.

Naruto wasn't known as Konohagakure's most knuckle-headed ninja for nothing, and when it came to matters of the heart, saying she was oblivious was putting it lightly.

After all, she had never realized that Hinata Hyūga had feelings beyond a vague sense of comradery.

Well that was until the normally shy girl had thrown caution to the wind, declared her love for Naruto, and then faced off against Pein to buy the blonde some time to recover. And she did all this knowing that at any moment; the supposed – at that time – leader of the Akatsuki could've killed her as easily as he had destroyed the village. But despite this, stood firm in front of their enemy, and showed strength that many hadn't known the clan heiress had possessed.

Naruto is flattered, and her heart warmed at the knowledge that Hinata loved her enough to risk her life in defense of her.

She had even told the girl so as they worked together to help rebuild the village, but she had also clarified that while she liked the other girl, her feelings were nothing more than that for a precious friend and trusted comrade.

Thankfully the other girl had accepted it, a bit sadly, but their friendship had become much stronger.

Naruto knew that if things had been different; if in another life she had been a man. She most likely would've accepted Hinata's feelings and even pursued her, but seeing as she was very much interested in the opposite sex…that and she honestly wasn't sure if she even did love anyone in _that_ way. She didn't want to get her fellow Kunoichi's hopes up.

So for her to finally have this realization, NOW of all times…at the moment she could end this whole thing for good.

A suspicious stinging began in her eyes, and Naruto could feel the tears welling up. Tears of frustration, tears of anger, tears of disappointment, tears of complete and utter awe; these tears spilled down her whiskered cheeks as she allowed the Rasengan to dissipate into nothing more than wisps of wind as she fell down to her knees. He grunted slightly as she plopped down on top of him, straddling him in her daze.

The entire time, neither of them broke eye contact.

Neither of them said a word for a time, and it was only when her tears fell from her cheeks to splash down on to his face that she realized she had moved forward until they were almost nose to nose. Their breath mingled together and the two of them shivered, but neither tried to pull away from the other.

Clenching her fingers within the fabric of his white shirt, she leaned forward until their nose brushed against each other.

"I have no idea why you've suddenly decided to do all this, but I won't let you try and make yourself out to be some kind of martyr…no, you will not throw away your life to do some convoluted scheme of taking on the world's hate on to yourself like your brother." The surprise in the Uchiha's eyes said it all, and Naruto was happy to know that she was still good in reading him despite his persistence in acting stoic.

Bringing up her hands to cradle both sides of his face, she stared at him and poured every bit of determination and conviction into her words in hopes that her message would somehow get through to him.

"No, _**WE**_ will work together to make sure that the cycle of hatred ends…I agree with you that the system needs to change, but changing our system of murder and hatred with more murder and hatred isn't the way to go about it." She paused to inhale; her thumb gently rubbed the skin just underneath the Sharinnegan as she leaned forward even more causing her breasts to press against his bared chest.

Being this close, she could feel the shivers that ran through his body and was happy to know that he was feeling the same as she was.

"Separately, I don't think that either of us could achieve true peace…but together, just as we managed the impossible by defeating Kaguya, we can change this world so no one would have to go through what the two of us did."

Running her fingers through his hair, Naruto almost gasped when Sasuke placed his hands on her slightly bared hips and his calloused digits rubbed circles on her skin.

"I don't know how you came to the conclusion that you needed to die, or that no one could possibly love you…Throw those useless thoughts out! _I_ love you, you stupid bastard…for some damn reason I love you, and I'm not allowing you to leave me alone for one more second."

Narrowing her eyes, her lips hovered over his for a split second.

"If I have to, I'll make sure you come to see that my words are true. You can count on that Sasuke-bastard."

With that, she kissed him.

And much to her happiness, after hesitating for a moment, he kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have no idea where this had come from, was working on the next chapter of "Slam Dunk!" and this happened. Maybe it was in response to my utter frustration with Sasuke in the current chapter of the manga. Like seriously Sasuke, what the actual fuck? Anyway, I have no idea if this is canon, and don't really care. This is fanfiction and I can do what I want, as long as I'm not claiming the series or making money from it.<strong>


End file.
